


Your Hand Please

by zipandzap95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Patience (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Heart, Falling In Love, Found This In My Queue, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Reference to Purgatory, developing destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipandzap95/pseuds/zipandzap95
Summary: “Cas!” Dean screamed. “Cas, no!”But as Dean screamed, Castiel was slowly disappearing. And soon, he was gone.And as Castiel disappeared, so did the forest around Dean. Everything faded to black, and soon, the only noises were the sounds of Dean’s grieving screams.----Dean doesn't know where he is. All he knows is what's in front of him: the tall forest that he had thought he left behind; and his best friend falling to pieces.Dean can only hope that this is all a dream.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Your Hand Please

_**Your Hand. Please.** _

Dean didn’t know where he was, exactly. But he felt that deep down, he did know. The air around him felt familiar. The trees that surrounded him even had an energy that he felt that he’d experienced before. Everything seemed to be apart of him.

Dean looked around. The forest seemed almost empty except for him. The only source of light within the entire forest seemed to come from behind the hill on which he was currently standing.

Then Dean’s wandering eyes came to a shocked stop when they landed on Castiel.

He was standing there right in front of him, with his black hair sticking out in different places, with his face dirty and his blue eyes dulled.

“Cas,” Dean said, his voice sounding mysteriously raspy. “What are you doing here?”

But Castiel did not speak. Dean looked the angel over. He noticed that Castiel had his palms over his abdomen. Castiel suddenly looked sick.

“Cas. What’s wrong?” Dean asked, walking closer to Cas, so that he was stepping right into his space.

Castiel didn’t move, so Dean took Castiel’s hands from his stomach. Dean stumbled back, numb with shock, dirt kicking up behind his shoes. Castiel’s hands were covered with blood.

And that’s when the brightest blue light illuminated Castiel’s eyes, and his mouth dropped open so that the light could be unleashed from his open lips. Dean felt his stomach drop, and fear began taking over.

“Cas!” Dean screamed. “Cas, no!”

But as Dean screamed, Castiel was slowly disappearing. And soon, he was gone.

And as Castiel disappeared, so did the forest around Dean. Everything faded to black, and soon, the only noises were the sounds of Dean’s grieving screams.

* * *

Dean woke up in a rush, snapping up in his bed. His heart was pounding, and it was loud. He could hear the painful and heartbreaking shrieks echoing in his ears.

Castiel was suddenly next to him. He was on Dean’s bed, crawling towards him, hands reaching for him. Castiel was calling his name, so it wasn’t his screams that he was hearing.

And that’s when Dean realized that the loud noise was coming from him. He grabbed his own chest, trying to slow his heartbeat. The screaming stopped.

“Dean,” Castiel’s deep voice sobered Dean a little. “Dean, please. Calm down.”

“…Cas?” Dean said.

“It’s me,” said Castiel. “It’s me.”

Castiel was still sitting next to Dean on his bed, his hand laid on his shoulder neatly. As usual, Cas had invaded Dean’s personal space, and was very close to him. His face could almost touch Dean’s if one of them were to lean in slightly.

Castiel looked at him with almost frightened eyes. Dean stared back into them for what felt like forever, still breathing heavily, shivers running through his skin and tears threatening to fall.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, his voice sounding very concerned. “Dean? What do you need?”

Dean looked away from Castiel, his shoulders still lifting up and down in a heaving breathing motion.

And as if Dean had lost control of his body, his hand reached to touch Castiel’s hand resting on his shoulder.

“Just…take my hand, Cas,” said Dean, his voice low, and slightly shaking.

“Dean?” Castiel said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Your hand. Please.” Dean breathed out shallowly.

Castiel looked at Dean for a small moment, his eyes darting over him rapidly. Then slowly, Castiel moved his hand from Dean’s shoulder, and clasped his hand in his.

Their palms fit together in a very perfect way that somehow seemed to calm Dean down. His heartbeat slowed, and his breaths became normal.

Dean could feel his head become slack, and he leaned it onto Castiel’s shoulder, a sigh breathing out.

Dean could feel Castiel’s shoulders rising and falling as the angel breathed, and it somehow gave Dean comfort.

It was proof that his angel was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely forgot I wrote this until I saw it in the back of my Tumblr account @shadyscroller2. Hope you enjoyed this jumble of unintelligible words!


End file.
